Ronin Minds
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: A chance get together? Are you kidding! Of coure I'm coming! I wouldn't miss it! Completed


Disclaimer: Hey yea, hiya, I know it's been a while since I've updated or even posted a new fic. lol See, I moved to a new town and started a new job. Anyway, I don't own any rights to the Ronins in any way or fashion. So ha! I've made my disclaimer! HA HA! lol This is basically a short fic, a very short fic. lol If ya want to contact me, feel free email is cokeacola_75@hotmail.com Don't worry, I will get back to writing very soon. lol   
  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
Author's note--  
  
Oh yea, also this isn't a writer's going into the Ronin Universe type of fic. This 1 is more of the Ronins are already in our realm type. So that way it won't get confused.   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ronin Minds  
  
"Hey you guys, it looks like we have two new people on our little Ronin/Troopers bandwagon." Rogue Ronin said.  
  
"Oh yea?" Kitty replied.  
  
"Who are they?" Firestorm asked.  
  
"Well, one is named Pepe, and the other one is Tsunami Starsheart." Rogue Ronin replied.  
  
"Where did you meet them, Rogue?" Caspian asked with interest.  
  
"Actually, weird enough, I've met them on ffn." Rogue Ronin replied.  
  
"Are you serious?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yep, and now that makes it seven of us now." Rogue Ronin replied with a small laugh.  
  
"Did you tell them that we were going to meet?" Firestorm asked.  
  
"Yea, they said that they would be here soon. Ah ha, they've just arrived." Rogue Ronin replied.  
  
"Hi Pepe, hey Tsunami Starsheart." Boggy greeted.  
  
"Rogue tells us that she met you two on ffn." Caspian said.  
  
"Yea we did." Pepe replied with a laugh.  
  
"Kinda funny on how that works, huh?" Tsunami Starsheart asked as she gave a laugh. "So how did all of you meet? Did you meet on ffn, like we did?"  
  
"As far as I know we did." Boggy replied.  
  
"Well then, since we're all kinda in a way introduced to each other...Hey, do you guys see who I see? Or am I seeing things?" Rogue Ronin asked as she motioned over to where she saw five guys not too far away.  
  
"No way! OMG! It is, it's them!" Kitty exclaimed happily.  
  
"But what are they doing here?" Pepe asked in slight confusion.  
  
"Heh, I kinda asked if they would want to join us for a while." Rogue Ronin replied with a small blush. "I didn't think that they would actually come."  
  
"Hey, are you the one that sent me the email?" Kento asked as he and the others finally met up with them.  
  
"Uh, yea that'll be me." Rogue Ronin replied with a slight blush. The other girls caught this and started to snicker a little bit, and then as soon as Rogue caught on, she quickly as she could recovered from her blush. "Anyway, these are my friends, Firestorm, Kitty, Caspian, Boggy, Pepe, Tsunami Starsheart, and I'm Rogue Ronin, or you can just call me Rogue."  
  
"Hey Kento, it looks like you have an admire." Cye whispered in a teasing manner.  
  
"Oh yea? Well you should talk Cye, it looks like you have a few yourself." Kento whispered back. Cye looked up and saw that he had three of the girls trying not to stare at him. Cye gave a small blush as did the three girls.  
  
"Hey, I thought that I was the one that all of the girls go wild for?" Sage asked a bit hurt.  
  
"Sage, take a look. It looks like you have a couple of admirers too." Rowen replied as he did a quick nod in Boggy and Kitty's direction. Sage looked over and then flashed his charming smile, Boggy and Kitty tried hard not to blush, but they found it hard not too.  
  
"Hey Rowen, I've just noticed something." Ryo said as he was looking around at everyone.  
  
"Yea? And what's that Ryo?" Rowen asked curiously.  
  
"It looks like Kento, Cye, and Sage each have a girl or two or even three giving each other the eye, and we're the only two that don't." Ryo replied a little hurt.  
  
Caspian heard what Ryo said, "Ryo, it's not like that. We all like each of ya, but you can't blame them for liking who they like the most."   
  
"No I guess not." Rowen replied with a smirk. "Then what abuot you, Caspian? Who do you like the best?"   
  
"Actually, don't get me wrong, I like you guys, but I'm more of a Warlords person myself." Caspian replied with a smile.  
  
"Wha!?" Ryo and Rowen asked in disbelief at the same time.  
  
"What's so wrong with that?" Caspian asked loud enough to get everyone else's attention.  
  
"Hey Caspian, what's wrong?" Rogue Ronin asked with a slight frown.  
  
"Nothing really, they asked me who I liked, and when I told them they had the expression on their faces like fish out of water." Caspian replied as she raised an eyebrow at the them.  
  
"Don't worry Caspian, I didn't forget." Rogue Ronin replied with a mischievous grin.  
  
"You didn't?!" Caspian asked excitedly.  
  
"Yea I did, and speaking of whom, look who's coming over." Rogue Ronin replied as she motioned over to the approaching Warlords.  
  
"Oh yes! thankyou,thankyou,thankyou," Caspian said hurriedly as she rushed over to the Warlords. The Warlords braced themselves for the arrival of a very excited fan.  
  
"AAHH! Watch it!" Cale said as Caspian jumped them.  
  
"Sorry, I guess that I was just a little too excited. I didn't think that you would come." Caspian replied as they all got up from the ground.  
  
"You guys!" the Ronins said as they saw the Warlords coming.  
  
"Aw man, you've got to be kidding, they're here?!" Sekhmet replied as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Yea, so what do you want to make of it?" Cye asked as he and the other Ronins faced off with the Warlords.  
  
"Hey! Guys, knock it off!" Firestorm said as she and the other girls looked at them. They backed off from each other, but not very far as they kept their eye contact, with either side not trusting the other.  
  
"So who's the one named Rogue Ronin?" Dais asked as he looked around the group.  
  
"Why do you want to know, Dais?" Kento asked back as he got protective.  
  
"That'll be me." Rogue Ronin replied as she stepped up.  
  
"Rogue, don't get any closer to them." Kento said as he stopped her from going any further.  
  
"Kento, if they showed any reason of to hurt us then they would have when Caspian flew into them." Rogue Ronin replied as she gave him a look.  
  
"Yea, well I still don't trust them." Kento grumbled as he reluctantly let go but stayed close. She shook her head, "thanks for coming." Rogue Ronin said as she looked towards them.  
  
"What?! You invited them? Why?" Ryo asked in astonishment.  
  
"Think about it Ryo, you guys wouldn't have a show if you didn't have a few people to fight. Correct?" Rogue Ronin asked as she looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Yea, I guess." Ryo replied.  
  
"Ha!" Anubis gloated as he taunted Ryo.  
  
"And, you guys." Caspian said as she eyed the Warlords.  
  
"What about us?" Cale asked.  
  
"Admit it, you guys would be bored out of your minds, if you didn't have the Ronins to fight." Boggy replied as they looked around at each other and then back to the girls.  
  
"Yea, I guess that you have a point." Anubis said.  
  
"Alright, I guess." Rowen replied in agreement.  
  
"Good, now that's settled. To the reason why you're all here." Firestorm said as she got them finally settled.  
  
"Yea? Why are we here anyway?" Sage asked in curiosity.  
  
"Basically, it's a party for you, all of you guys for having a kick ass show. And giving us a reason to write fan fiction." Pepe replied as she started to throw twenty ouncers of pop at everybody.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Dais said as he ducked from the flying pop bottle.  
  
"You were suppose to catch it, not duck away." Tsunami Starsheart replied with a chuckle.  
  
"I knew that," Dais said, "give it to me."  
  
"You want it?" Kento asked mischievously.  
  
"Yea I want it. What kind of question is that?" Dais asked annoyed.  
  
"Just wanted to know. And since you do want it, then I guess that I'll give it to you." Kento replied as he shook the bottle of pop real fast and twisted the cap off as he sprayed it all over Dais.  
  
"You're going to pay for that, Hardrock!" Dais threatened as he quickly got up and chased after Kento.   
  
"You have to catch me first!" Kento taunted as he took off. As soon as Dais took off after Kento, that's when the whole party broke wide open. Ronin went after Warlord, and Warlord went after Ronin. No, they weren't fighting per say, they were basically spraying each other with pop back and forth. This gave the girls enough time to go and find a hose and formed a line.  
  
"Hey guys," Firestorm said as she got their atttention. "I think that it's time for you to cool off!" As she said that, Tsunami Starsheart turned on the hose and the girls sprayed the Ronins and the Warlords.   
  
"Ok Tsunami, turn it off!" Kitty called back. Tsunami Starsheart turned off the water and the girls put down the hose. The girls couldn't stop laughing at the sight of them. Here they were, standing there soaking wet from their heads all the way down to their feet. They guys looked towards the girls in shock of what they just done. The girls were laughing so hard they were rolling on the ground. The guys looked towards each other, at the girls and then back to each other again. They nodded their heads in silent agreement.  
  
"Get them!" the Ronins and Warlords said at the same time as they charged the girls.   
  
"Ah ladies, I think that's our cue to run!" Rogue Ronin said as she and all of the girls took off.   
  
"Split up!" Caspian replied as the girls split up into different groups. Kitty and Boggy went towards the woods. Firestorm and Rogue Ronin went towards the lake. Pepe, Caspian, and Tsunami Starsheart ran towards the mountains.   
  
"They're splitting up!" Sekhmet said as he stated the obvious.  
  
"No kidding Einstein." Cye replied sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, Cye you and Kento go after the ones that went towards the lake." Ryo said.  
  
"No problem." Kento replied as he and Cye ran off.  
  
"Sage, Rowen you two go after the ones that ran into the woods." Ryo called back.  
  
"We're on it." Rowen called back as they ran over there.  
  
"Anubis, you and I will go after the ones that ran towards the mountains." Ryo said.  
  
"Hey, what about the rest of us?" Cale asked.  
  
"Fine, Cale come with us, and the rest of you, go and back up Kento and Cye so when they finally catch the girls they don't get away." Ryo replied as he, Anubis and Cale took off.  
  
"Since when does Wildfire have the right to bark orders to us?" Sekmet grumbled as he, and Dais back tracked to the lake.  
  
"Hey Firestorm, check it out. It looks like we're the ones being chased for once." Rogue Ronin said as she motioned in back of them.  
  
"Dang, and I thought that we would be chasing them." Firestorm replied as they were getting closer to the lake.  
  
"Doesn't this feel kinda weird to you Cye?" Kento asked as they kept on the chase.  
  
"Yea, I guess. But so what, we need definite payback for the hose incident." Cye replied.  
  
"Hey Kitty, how good are you climbing trees?" Boggy asked as they were getting closer to the forrest.  
  
"I guess it depends." Kitty replied. "Why?"  
  
"Because the only way that we're going to lose those two is to climb." Boggy said as she started climbing. Kitty took a quick look back and then followed quickly after.  
  
"They actually think that they can lose us in there?" Sage asked skeptically.  
  
"Looks like it." Rowen replied with a smirk.  
  
"Hey girls, don't look now, but it looks like we have company." Pepe said as she noticed that were following them.  
  
"Yipe!" Caspian replied as she suddenly became faster.  
  
"She told you not to look." Tsunami Starsheart said as she sweat dropped.  
  
"I didn't think that girls ran so fast, or I would have brought White Blaze." Ryo said as he spotted the girls way out in front of them.  
  
"Wouldn't you be that far ahead if you had a really big headstart?" Anubis asked in slight annoyance.  
  
"Good point." Ryo replied as he glanced back.  
  
"Hey, not to interrupt, but who asked for a ladies aide? The more you two talk, the further they'll get away from us." Cale said as he looked over at them.  
  
About an half an hour to an hour later. "Man, would you stop! I can't hold you if you keep on fighting me." Anubis said as he was trying to carry Caspian.   
  
"What took you guys so long? I didn't think that it would take this much time for find and capture those girls." Sekhmet asked in annoyance.  
  
"Would you shut up!?" Cale asked back.  
  
"Ok, now that we've caught them, now what do we do?" Dais asked as he looked around at each of the guys that were holding onto a girl.  
  
"Well I say that what comes around, goes around. What do the rest of ya say?" Cye asked as he had a mischievous grin.  
  
"Yea!" the rest of the guys chorused as they picked up each of the girls and started towards the lake.  
  
"Guys, hold on. It was all in fun." Rogue Ronin said as y were not at the edge of the lake and ready to throw the girls in.   
  
"Then think of this as being all in fun too." Kento replied as he threw Rogue Ronin in first, and then the rest of the guys followed his lead with the rest of the girls.  
  
A few minutes of waiting, the guys were laughing as they went under. But then a few more minutes passed and no one resurfaced yet. "Ah guys, aren't they suppose to come up for air?" Cye asked as he started to get concerned.  
  
"Yea, do you think that they are ok? Should we go in after them?" Sage asked as he looked over at Ryo.  
  
"Shhh, you'll give us away." Tsunami Starsheart whispered as they got closer to the guys.  
  
"Ok, ok, sorry." Rogue Ronin giggled as they went up behind the unsuspecting boys.  
  
"Bansai!" Firestorm yelled as each girl tackled a guy into the water.  
  
"Hey, what's the deal? How did you..?" Rowen asked in confusion as he and everyone else burst to the top of the lake.  
  
"You see, we kinda knew about an old tunnel that was open, so we went through that and then you know what happened next." Rogue Ronin replied with a laugh.  
  
"Ok then, you know what this means." Kento asked with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"No, what?" Rogue Ronin asked.   
  
"Water war!" all of the boys shouted.  
  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
Author's note  
  
Hey to all of my friends that were mentioned in this short fic. This is dedicated to you, Firestorm, Kitty, Caspian, Pepe,   
  
Boggy, and Tsunami Starsheart for all of you being such great friends! 


End file.
